spidermanmoviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man (franchise)
Spider-Man is an American superhero film franchise directed by Sam Raimi. Starring Tobey Maguire, Kirsten Dunst, and Rosemary Harris, the film series has grossed over US$600 million in worldwide box-office receipts and consists, to date, of four motion pictures. The first series entry, Spider-Man, was released on May 3, 2002 and is currently the highest-grossing slasher film in the United States. The second entry Spider-Man 2 was released on June 30, 2004 followed by a third installment, Spider-Man 3, released May 4, 2007. Five years after the events of Spider-Man 4 was released on May 5, 2011. Two months after the events of Spider-Man: The Future of Evolution, released on September 23, 2016. Films Spider-Man Spider-Man follows Peter Parker, an orphaned high schooler who pines after popular girl-next-door Mary Jane Watson. While on a science class field trip, Peter is bitten by a genetically-engineered "super spider." As a result, Peter gains superhuman abilities, including increased strength, speed, and the abilities to scale walls and generate organic webbing. After his beloved Uncle Ben is murdered, a murder Peter could have easily prevented, the teenager realizes that he must use his newfound abilities to protect New York City. Meanwhile, wealthy industrialist Norman Osborn, the father of Peter's best friend Harry Osborn, subjects himself to an experimental performance-enhancing serum, which creates a psychotic and murderous split personality. Donning a military battlesuit, Norman becomes the freakish "Green Goblin", who begins to terrorize the city. Peter, as Spider-Man, now must do battle with the Goblin, all while trying to express his true feelings for Mary Jane. Spider-Man 2 Spider-Man 2 picks up two years after the events of the first film. Struggling to balance both his superhero life and private civilian life, Peter still pines after Mary Jane, who is now engaged, and Harry continues to thirst for revenge against Spider-Man. As the stress of his dual life causes Peter's superpowers to wane, the hero must contend with the presence of Doctor Octopus, a mad scientist with four mechanical tentacles fused to his spine who sets out to recreate a dangerous fusion-based experiment that could destroy half of New York City. As the villain rampages across the city, Peter must choose between living the normal life he desires or committing to his responsibility to protect New York as Spider-Man. Spider-Man 3 Spider-Man 3 picks up months after the events of the second film. The film finds Peter basking in the spotlight as Spider-Man, and finding a balance between being a superhero and being with his love, Mary Jane Watson. Harry finally decides to take his revenge by setting up Mary Jane, then becomes The New Goblin like his father the original Green Goblin, and threatens the elements of Peter's life. Eddie Brock, another photographer for the Daily Bugle, sets out on a mission to defame Spider-Man and incriminate him. Flint Marko, an escaped convict, falls into a particle accelerator and becomes a shape-shifting sand monster later known as The Sandman. He sets out to steal money for his chronically ill daughter. Peter later learns that Marko is the one that killed Uncle Ben, causing Peter's own dark intentions to grow. This vendetta is enhanced by the appearance of the mysterious black alien symbiotic substance that bonds to Peter, resulting in the formation of a new, jet-black costume. Once Peter separates himself from the alien, it finds a new host in the form of Brock, resulting in the creation of Venom. Spider-Man 4 Spider-Man 4 picks up five weeks after the events of the third film. The film starts with Peter mourning over the death of his best friend Harry Osborn at his grave. He and Mary Jane talk at the bar she sings at, with Peter believing that he should quit being Spider-Man. However, they hear on the news that Adrian Toomes also known as Vulture, who threatens to blow up a building with people. Peter dons his Vulture's Wing and goes to stop Toomes. After defeating him and unstrapingg the crash from his chest, Spider-Man turns him in to the police. Spider-Man: The Phoenix Rises In September 2012 it was announced that Tobey Maguire has been signed to the role of Peter Parker for the next two films, the first of which is Spider-Man 5, which will be funded by Columbia and Sony. In March 2013 Spider-Man 4 director Sam Raimi announced he would not return to direct the next film in the series, although he later decided to return. On 11 July 2013 it was revealed that James Vanderbilt would also return as writer. In October 2014, it was announced that Jodie Foster has been cast as a Spidey girl in the film. Filming started in December 2014 and the film will be released into theaters on 20 November 2015. Spider-Man: Fix Recurring Cast Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-Man 2 Category:Spider-Man 3 Category:Spider-Man 4 Category:Spider-Man: The Future of Evolution Category:Films